


Elizabeth Jaymie Potter

by LIAGROAN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Girl Who Lived, Potter bashing, WBWL, Wrong Boy Who Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIAGROAN/pseuds/LIAGROAN
Summary: What if James and Lily had twins? What if James and Lily survived? And what if The Boy Who Lived was actually The GIRL who lived?On HoldVERY SLOW UPDATES
Relationships: Undetermined
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue: Attack on Godric's Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on Wattpad by me

October 31st 1981, Godric's Hollow

It was Halloween night, James and Lily Potter were at a meeting, leaving their twins, Elizabeth (Liz) Jaymie Potter and Christopher (Chris) James Potter with their friend, Peter Pettigrew. The twins were in their room, Elizabeth was trying to get as far as she could from Peter. She was always bright and quiet, observing the area and people, no one knew why she didn't like Peter, she just didn't. Christopher was playing with his toys, laughing loudly. Christopher, unlike Elizabeth, was loud and dumb, he loved attention and whenever the attention was off him, he would scream and cry 'till he was in the center of attention.

Then, there was a crash and a pale, snake-like figure in dark robes came in the room. "Thank you, Peter" the figure said, "Y-your w-w-welcome, my Lord" Peter, the traitor, said. "Now which one of you is my presumed death." The 'Lord' examined the twins, first he looked at Christopher, he had red hair and dull hazel eyes, 'Nope' he thought, then he looked at Elizabeth, she had messy jet black hair, but those eyes, those bright Avada Kedavra eyes, he felt as if those eyes looked into his (partial) soul. 'This, this is the one', and so he pointed his wand and said the words that had ended so many witches and wizards before, he said "AVADA KEDAVRA"

Green light rushed across the room towards Elizabeth but right before it hit, a gold shield stopped the curse from hitting her, bouncing off and hitting the man, who exploded in to black dust, leaving Elizabeth with a lightning shaped scar on her forehead, the ceiling collapsed, giving a scar across Christopher's face. Back in Dumbledore's office, Lily and James had been alerted by the wards that an unknown wizard entered the house. They went straight to the apparition point and ran into the house. When they got in they saw that Peter and the unknown wizard was gone. The elder Potters realized their children could be gone or worse dead so they ran up the stairs into the twins' room. They were relieved when they found both twins still there, alive. Elizabeth, who was exhausted from all the magic she did, was unconscious, while Christopher was awake, crying.

They called Dumbledore and in two minutes, he arrived. He knew that it was Volde- sorry You-know-who so he told the elder Potters and checked on their magical core. Christopher had an average magical core, while Elizabeth had a magical core greater than his, probably as great as Merlin! 'No' he thought, HE was the greatest wizard, and he will not let this baby surpass him, so he decided to say "Christopher is the one who defeated Voldemor- sorry You-know-who! He is the Boy-Who-Lived!"

And so that night, people across the country were celebrating for their 'Savior', Christopher Potter.

Oh how wrong they were. If only Dumbledore was kinder, or if they noticed the girl in the corner, whose forehead was marked with a lightning scar, the exact wand movement of The Killing Curse.

Words: 514


	2. Running away & Gringotts pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

5 yrs old 

Everyone from across the country were celebrating. Why? You may ask, well it was July 31st, also known as: The Boy Who Lived 's birthday. And this wasn't any old birthday, it was his 5th birthday. It meant that it was time for him to train to defeat Voldem- sorry You-Know-Who once again. But in the midst of all the celebrations and parties, there was a small young girl in her room reading. She also turned five that day, and her name was Elizabeth Jaymie Potter, or as she likes to be called, Liz. That's right, she was the Boy Who Lived 's twin sister.

Liz's POV

I was sitting in my room reading, Today was my brother Chris and I's birthday, but most only celebrated Chris'. Uncle Moony was the only one who remembered. He gave me a book called: The Tales Of Beadle The Bard and a 6 compartment trunk. I'm willing to bet the whole world thinks my brother is an only child, at least everyone but My Parents, Chris, and Uncle Moony. My parents ignore me, while my father has always ignored me, my mother used to care for me but slowly she started to ignore me. Anyway, I'm planning on running away today. I've been preparing for today, gathering my belongings and training my magic. After my brother's birthday party, I took my trunk, went downstairs, disabled the wards and left the house. 

I arrived at The Leaky Cauldron two days later. Tired, I got a room, showered and slept. The next day, I went to Diagon Alley. It was amazing, shops and people everywhere! I went to Gringotts Bank first. The bank was a snowy-white building that towered all the other small shops. I walked inside, I was facing a second pair of doors, with words engraved upon them, which said:

ENTER, STRANGER, BUT TAKE HEED

OF WHAT AWAITS THE SIN OF GREED,

FOR THOSE WHO TAKE BUT DO NOT EARN,

MUST PAY MOST DEARLY IN THEIR TURN,

SO IF YOU SEEK BENEATH OUR FLOORS

A TREASURE THAT WAS NEVER YOURS,

THIEF, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, BEWARE

OF FINDING MORE THAN TREASURE THERE.

I went through the doors. The goblin next to the doors bowed, so I bowed back. The goblin looked a little surprised, but quickly composed himself. I went up to the front counter and asked "Excuse me, could I have an inheritance test?" "Of course" growled the goblin behind the counter. "Griphook!" called the goblin, "Bring this girl to the Test Room" (A/N I have absolutely no imagination) "Follow me" growled a goblin I assumed to be Griphook. I followed him to a room with a table in the middle of it. On the table was a silver dagger. Stacks of parchment were in the edge of the room that gave me a feeling that they were giving me a feeling that they were enchanted.

Word count: 496

Author's note

Haha! Cliffhanger! (not really). Short chapter, very bad writing, Sorry. I'll try to write longer and better chapters from now on. Wow, such a weird story. Meh, its a fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 496
> 
> Haha! Cliffhanger! (not really). Short chapter, very bad writing, Sorry. I'll try to write longer and better chapters from now on. Wow, such a weird story. Meh, its a fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was the first chapter? This is my first WBWL story. So, if you have any feedback just comment, I appreciate it a lot.


End file.
